


unCOMFORTABLE fit

by elsajewel



Series: BRIDGE - JAEWOO SNS AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: Expressing the things we want to say in a different way.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: BRIDGE - JAEWOO SNS AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	unCOMFORTABLE fit

**Author's Note:**

> narrative part for my sns au [babiejzeus]

Jungwoo entered Jaehyun's car with the biggest smile. _God! How he loves spending time with Jaehyun!_  
  


**Hi. I miss you, Woo.**

Jaehyun greeted him with a forehead kiss. The other greeted back with the softest _hi_ and a blush on his cheeks.  
  


Jungwoo was about to fix his seat belt when Jaehyun leaned across him and put the seat belt on for him.  
  


Jungwoo was dumbfounded, not knowing how to act or speak. He can't even breathe properly. His face was so close to Jaehyun's. _The temptation of kissing him is real!!!_  
  


**All done. Let's go!**  
  


Jungwoo just nods because he still can't find himself to speak. He was never tempted like that in his whole life. Those lips, he'll taste them someday. _Maybe._  
  


Albeit Jungwoo's shyness after what happened, he slowly grabs Jaehyun's other hand to hold it and he intertwines their fingers together.  
  
  


Jaehyun smiles, dimples clearly showing. He loves how Jungwoo is getting bolder with the skinship.  
  


Because everytime Jungwoo does this, his hopes of the guy liking him back is getting higher.  
  


He has a chance by now.  
  


He is reading the signs correctly.  
  


Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Any requests for today, Woo?**  
  


Jungwoo looks at him and Jaehyun can see him from his peripheral vision. He hates that he's driving right now and can't look at Jungwoo too. But safety comes first always and he won't risk Jungwoo's life over a stupid eye contact.  
  


He doesn't want to lose Jungwoo.

_Never._

He can have that eye contact and more later.  
  
  


**Nothing. I just wanna spend it with you. As long as you're with me, I'm up for anything.**

Jungwoo is still looking at him. Jungwoo wants to keep this memory forever so he's cherishing it.  
  


_Every bit of it._  
  


Saying Jaehyun is overjoyed right now is an understatement. He feels way way way more than that. He can't wait to make Jungwoo finally his.  
  


_His boyfriend. His only love. His future._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The park? Again?**

Jungwoo asked when Jaehyun parked the car.

**We always go here. This is our place. Whenever i go here, i think of you and only you. This place will be exclusive for you, for us.**

Jungwoo smiles.

**Can we just stay inside the car for a while? I just don't feel like being out in the public.**  
  


**I knew it. You want me for yourself. How selfish, Woo!**

Jaehyun teases him. Jungwoo retaliates while frowning,

**Look at you! I feel like anytime someone will hit up on you when we walk around the park. Why do you go out looking like that? I don't like that.**

Jungwoo pouts while still frowning.

Jaehyun badly wants to kiss that pout away! 

_But oops! They're not even boyfriends yet. What even are they?_

**Aww. Is my Jungwoo jealous?**

Jungwoo dies a little inside BECAUSE WHAT DID JAEHYUN JUST SAY??? _My Jungwoo_???  
  


Even before Jungwoo can say something, Jaehyun adds,

**I want to look good for you so you'll only have your eyes on me. And no matter how many people look at me, i'll only look at you.**

Jungwoo almost melts on how the athlete was intently staring at him. Jaehyun's eyes are very expressive. Jungwoo can see right through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Can we break in the back seat?**

**O-okay? You're weird, Woo.**

Jaehyun honestly thought of something else. _God, help him._

**Hey! Don't give me that look! I won't do anything bad to you. I won't bite you.**  
  
  
  
  


**Unless you want me to.**

Then Jungwoo winks at the athlete and the athlete is facing an internal dilemma right now. 

_For a face of an angel, he surely is satan's spawn for teasing me like that_ , Jaehyun thinks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**So what are we gonna do back here?**

Jaehyun tries to break the ice because Jungwoo looks tensed.

**I wanna...**

**What?**

**IWANNACUDDLEWITHYOU.**

**Come Again?**

**I said i wanna cuddle with you! Why did you make me repeat it? Now i'm shy!**

**You are the cutest, Woo. The absolute cutest!**

The athlete pinches the cheeks of the other and Jungwoo sighs in return.  
  
  
  
  


**Come here. I thought you wanna cuddle but you're all the way there at the end.**

Jaehyun said while opening his arms wide. Actually the kind of wide that the car could accommodate because Jaehyun is _freaking_ long and big.

**Because i was embarrassed!**

**I just find you cute, Woo. Now, come here.**

Jungwoo frowns but goes to Jaehyun's open arms anyway. 

Jaehyun's legs were on the seat, his arms around Jungwoo's body, and his chin resting on top of the other's head. 

Jungwoo sitting between Jaehyun's, their legs tangled together, his head resting on the athletes broad chest, and his arms hugging tightly onto Jaehyun.  
  
  
  


It wasn't the most comfortable fit considering they're both tall but it was the _perfect_ fit if they were to describe it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hey Woo.**

Jungwoo hums as a reply. He's way too busy sniffing Jaehyun's scent and being relax in the athlete's arms.  
  


_He doesn't want to let go._

**Is there something bothering you? You know you can tell me, right?**

**Nothing. Why?**

Jungwoo's reply came out muffled because his face was pressed on the athlete's chest.

**There's something about you today. I can't explain. You don't have to hide anything from me. I like you as you are and I will continue to do so. Okay?**

**Maybe i'll just miss you. That's why...**

**I'll always visit your classes or we can have lunch together. Okay? We'll video call or message each other a lot so we won't miss each other that much. It's just 5 days. Besides, we're in the same campus. We will definitely see each other.**

**Why do you always do this?**

Jungwoo throws Jaehyun light and playful punches. Jaehyun chuckles.

**Do what?**

**Make me feel better. You always know what to say when i'm having a hard time. You always make me feel safe and secured. You just make all the worries disappear.**

**Because I want you to be always happy.**

**You make me happy, Jae.**

He embraces the other tightly and the athlete reciprocates the act.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They stay silent after. Just clinging to each other inside the car. They are sure that their bodies will be sore because of the cramped space but _who cares_? They'd do this over and over again anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jae.**

**Yeah?**  
  


**Remember when I told you that I want this forever?**  
  


**Hmm.**

Jaehyun patting the other's hair lovingly in the process.  
  
  
  
  


**I meant it.**

**I really want this forever.**

**You have to always keep that in mind and maybe in your heart.**

**That even if we're not together or busy with other stuff, always remember that i want this forever.**

**That no one could ever replace you.**

**That no one would ever make me feel like this.**

**Except you.**

**Don't ever ever ever doubt my words.**

**I'm serious about it.**

**If maybe things will happen, hold onto what i said.**

**Okay?**  
  
  
  
  


Jungwoo lifts his head to meet Jaehyun's gaze. Then he saw the most beautiful shining eyes. 

He's right about how expressive Jaehyun's eyes are. His eyes look so happy.  
  


Jungwoo doesn't want to ruin that.  
  
  
  
  


**Are you confessing to me now, Woo?**

Jaehyun teases the other to lighten the mood a little bit. 

**No!**

Jungwoo immediately defended himself which made the other laugh so hard.

**I'll get you to confess to me soon.**

Then he winks. 

**Whatever, Jae.**

**You always say that to me. Is that how you say you like me?**

**Whatever, Jaehyun!!!**

**Okay, Woo. I like you too.**

Jaehyun kisses the top of Jungwoo's head and the latter nuzzled his face further into Jaehyun's face to hide his blush.  
  
  
  


_Whatever._

**Author's Note:**

> you can now go back to the sns au hehe thank you for reading! i really appreciate it 💚


End file.
